


【拔杯】《Use ME well》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Merry Christmas, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will is Hannibal 's kitchen tool, Will's naked to help Hannibal prepare their Christmas meal, 厨房性爱, 威尔是汉尼拔的厨房用具, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *圣诞主题。*威尔是汉尼拔做圣诞大餐的厨房用具。*食物play，可能略微重口，如有不适请马上退出。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【拔杯】《Use ME well》

脱下汗衫，威尔赤裸着上身无措地站在汉尼拔的卧室里，双手交叉着揉搓自己的脖子，威尔吐了吐气，然后下了楼。

进入厨房，穿着白色衬衫系着白色围裙的汉尼拔早已等候在那里。他听到声响回头，看见了威尔，他的眼神落在威尔身上的唯一一件四角短裤上。

“我告诉你脱光了才下来。”汉尼拔微笑地说道，语气里带了无奈，但威尔感觉到的是自己没有完全听话导致的小小失望，和威胁。

“...”威尔无助地站在厨房门口。

“过来。”汉尼拔朝威尔伸出手。

威尔乖顺地交出自己的手，让汉尼拔把他牵进了厨房岛台之中。

“按照我们说好的。你来负责准备好调料。”汉尼拔垂眸看着威尔的睫毛胡乱地扑闪起来，然后威尔抬头，汪蓝的漂亮眼睛察言观色着，然后他点头，发出一声小小的嗯音。

威尔想抽开手转身去灶台，但是汉尼拔却拽住了他，威尔看着汉尼拔。

“按照我们说好的。你来负责准备好调料，全裸地。”

“...”威尔慢慢后退，然而汉尼拔跟着靠近，把威尔逼到了灶台前。威尔不敢抬头，他的卷发轻轻地蹭在汉尼拔的鼻尖上。汉尼拔继续靠近，直到威尔的臀部撞在了身后的厨沿上。

“...”

“威尔。”

威尔胸式呼吸起来，然而入鼻都是属于汉尼拔的强烈男性荷尔蒙味道。威尔把手放在自己的内裤边缘上，然后在汉尼拔的注视下，威尔慢慢拉下自己的内裤。汉尼拔眼神低了下去。

威尔的身体是白皙的，细小，但充满了经过fbi历练的精壮，肌肉线条泛着恰到好处的美丽。汉尼拔的视线落到威尔悬垂着的阴茎上，然后一路向上看着，从鼓出了一小块可爱但仍有腹肌形状的腹部到胸骨牵拉着左右两块乳头的胸膛，等汉尼拔的目光恋恋不舍地从那块细长突出的锁骨上移开时他发现威尔的眼角有羞耻的粉。汉尼拔愉悦起来，但嘴角还是礼貌的弧度，他对威尔轻轻道歉，然后说：“让我们马上开始吧。我们要做的还有很多。”

然后汉尼拔就把一个胡萝卜递到了威尔嘴边。

“请尽量咬成同等厚度，为了使它们做成配菜时也能保持美观和同等熟度。”

已经洗过表面的胡萝卜橘黄地伸在威尔的嘴边，威尔看着萝卜的尖小尾端和粗大的顶端，在犹豫中长大了嘴巴，咬上了胡萝卜。咔擦。咬下的小小尾尖是需要丢弃的部分，威尔用两齿叼住它然后扭头吐在了洗碗池里，又一咔擦，咬下的第二小块胡萝卜是需要保留下来的部分，威尔叼着它，口腔里开始充满蔬果的清香，汉尼拔手掌朝上伸向威尔，威尔看了看他，然后低头把齿间的胡萝卜块放在了汉尼拔的手心上——像咬了不该咬的，或者叼回了木棍的家养犬。

汉尼拔看着手心上沾到了一点点口水的胡萝卜块，然后把余下的胡萝卜根往前递到威尔嘴边。

“做得很好，请继续威尔，记住，要确保整齐，同等厚度。”

威尔再次张嘴，靠近胡萝卜，在即将咬下时威尔突然停下来，然后谨慎地对比了一下汉尼拔手心里已有的胡萝卜块，他反复对比着，最后咔擦一声，咬下第二块可食用的配料。

有一侧厚了一点。汉尼拔当着威尔的面拿起那块胡萝卜认真地观察起来，然后又当着威尔的面把它丢进了洗碗池里。

“不合格，请继续，同等厚度。”

威尔痛苦起来。胡萝卜很硬，用刀刃可以高效率切开但是用上牙齿却是一项很费力气的任务，而且要在看不见的情况确保同等大小。汉尼拔拿的这根是较粗的，咬下的第三块已经到了直径略微大的部分。威尔感觉牙齿表面发着涩，下巴开始有不适的感觉。

但汉尼拔不会让他停下。这还只是第一根萝卜，在他们旁边的厨台上，放着好几盘几碗的各色各样调料和配料。威尔愁苦地看着，就像生平第一次遇见了一个他无法共情的犯罪现场。

无法停下，那就唯有继续。威尔看着胡萝卜，再次反复对比起自己咬下的第一块厚度，权量再三，他开口咬下。汉尼拔看着威尔艳红的嘴唇张开，在周围胡茬的映衬下更显柔嫩，然后威尔的舌头鲜红地小小颤动在下齿之后，最后被橘红的胡萝卜掩盖。咔——擦。汉尼拔摊开手掌，放在威尔嘴边，威尔犹疑起来，最终还是选择吐出，他可笑地紧张着，仿佛是在等候法医宣布自己判断的嫌犯是不是最终犯人。

一模一样的厚度。汉尼拔露出赞赏的笑容。受到夸赞的威尔也略微害臊地笑起来。然而接下来还是咬切胡萝卜的工作。威尔因为受了夸赞而略微大胆起来，他抓住汉尼拔的手腕，咬着汉尼拔手里越来越短也越来越粗的胡萝卜。咬剩最粗最顶的部分，威尔大张嘴巴，眼睛像猫咪哈欠一样紧眯着，咔擦了好几下才把最后一块成功咬下。吐出最后一块胡萝卜，威尔反复开合自己的下巴缓解酸痛感，他没有管汉尼拔又递过来什么。

“威尔，别停，我们时间并不充裕。”

威尔看过去，发现汉尼拔手里拿着的是一根香蕉。

“...”悄悄抬头狐疑地看了看汉尼拔，威尔眼角又泛起难堪的粉来。

“有什么问题吗？”汉尼拔亲切地关心着。威尔闭嘴摇摇头，然后看着汉尼拔一片片掰开香蕉，露出起来白色的果肉，上面缠着微褐的茎。汉尼拔看了威尔一眼，然后把香蕉伸到威尔嘴边。香蕉是柔软的，而且直径不大，威尔只要小小张着嘴就可以轻松咬断。汉尼拔看着威尔张嘴把香蕉含入嘴里。

香蕉被处理成八块，黏糊糊地躺在碗盘里。接下来汉尼拔递来的是芹菜，威尔皱着眉闪躲开。

“你不喜欢芹菜吗威尔？”

“没想过这样咬它。”继续把脸瞥开着，威尔表露嫌弃和拒绝。

“但是我们需要用到它，威尔。”汉尼拔坚持着，把芹菜继续递到威尔嘴边。

“或许我们可以不...”

“不可以。”打断人说话，粗鲁。威尔小小诽腹。

没好气地，威尔认命张开了嘴，这次让汉尼拔把芹菜放到他的嘴里，也由汉尼拔操纵着芹菜切块的长度，威尔成了一个毛茸茸的自动切菜机，讨厌芹菜的切菜机。汉尼拔嘴角不带掩饰地翘起来，向皱眉咬着芹菜的威尔表达着讨人厌的愉悦和恶趣味。

每咬下一块芹菜威尔就自己急着把它吐到自己手上，等汉尼拔玩弄够切好他要的芹菜后汉尼拔就把芹菜根双手捧着堆还给了汉尼拔，然后伸着舌头夸张地吸着空气跑到水龙头底下用流水冲洗自己的舌头。

威尔所能咬切的也只能是一些柱状类食物，其他类似洋葱和西红柿类的蔬果就没法完成了，出于还是不能浪费食物的心态汉尼拔也没有真的让威尔咬它们。在威尔对着水龙头喝水的空档，汉尼拔把威尔刚刚咬出来的蔬果片一一排列在了一个烤盘上，铺好了锡纸。然后汉尼拔拿出了一管橄榄油，威尔刚好喝够了水冲淡了嘴里的味道。

“威尔，过来。我现在需要你帮我在这些蔬果片上刷油，然后我要稍微烘烤它们。”汉尼拔看着威尔弯腰在水池边，饱满的屁股拱起，颜色深的隐秘肉块悬垂在他两腿之间。

威尔看着被倒在浅盘里的橄榄油和陈列在烤盘上的蔬果片，他在伸手享用手指沾取油开刷时被汉尼拔抓住了手腕。

“不许用手。”

“那——”威尔思考起来，他不觉得汉尼拔会让他用上舌头，也不是手。威尔把目光投向汉尼拔意图解惑。

汉尼拔把目光落在威尔的胸部上。

“什么？”威尔提高了音量质疑出声。

“是的，威尔，请用你的乳头沾取橄榄油然后刷满那些配料表面。”

威尔下意识把手交叠起，他没有那么明显的挡在乳头前，而是拢在了下胸围的地方。他的肌肤从脖子开始在胸膛前泛出一大片粉。汉尼拔移不开自己的眼睛。

“那你别看。”威尔试图谈条件。

“那你得确保把它们都涂满油，否则进了烤箱后它们会出现烧焦现象。”汉尼拔作出让步，没有逼得太紧 。

“知道了。”抿紧嘴唇，威尔双手抱臂地转向烤盘，盯着上面的蔬果片。回头确认着汉尼拔正背对着自己在忙其他配料，威尔放开自己的手，拖过旁边的油盘。弯腰，两手撑在厨台上，威尔低头看着自己的胸部是否对准了盘子，然后他继续下沉，直到浅色的乳尖触碰到了冰凉的油料。

“呃啊...”太敏感的碰上太冰凉的，引起全身鸡皮疙瘩的颤动和仿佛情事时的尴尬呻吟。威尔再次回头确认汉尼拔的动向，然后咬着牙把乳尖完全浸入在油盘里，然后他微微起身，乳尖坠着油滴移到烤盘上，再次低身，乳尖触碰上另一种冰凉坚硬。

“呜。”光是浇上了油滴还不行，威尔摇摆起自己的身体使得乳尖可以刷过一整块蔬果表面，现在又有了摩擦的感受。继续第二块，仿佛刚刚咬切蔬果时的痛苦，一遍遍重来。在油盘和烤盘之间来回移动，威尔的腰部渐渐发酸发痛，他感觉乳尖冷硬得他难受，那些多余的油滴已经沾染扩散到他的乳晕和周围的乳头上，像是被抹上了防晒油一样的闪闪发亮。还剩最后几块，威尔咬着牙避免丢脸地呻吟出声继续把自己的小小乳尖当成油刷沾取着橄榄油然后不堪入目地对着那些蔬果片摆动摩擦。

从身后看去，是威尔翘起臀部晃动在厨台上，他带着凹弧的脊背优美地抽动在每一次刷油任务里，臀部又饱满地对比着，引起视觉的强烈冲击。

闭着眼喘息着蔬果片上，威尔胸膛起伏着起身，他把手抱在自己的胸前阻挡着那些油料的下滑，他看向一直背对着他的汉尼拔，说：“好了。”

汉尼拔淡笑着转身，走到威尔身边观察着那些烤盘上的蔬果片，查看每一片表面的油料情况。威尔抱着胸部，忍着那些冰凉滑腻的油滴沾在皮肤表面，带来痒的感觉。检查完毕，汉尼拔直起身，看见威尔表情苦楚不悦地抱紧胸部看着自己，汉尼拔看着那些锃亮的橄榄油沾在威尔的乳头上，像是母亲渗着珍贵的乳汁，然后他把目光移开，再次对威尔表示赞赏：“完成得非常漂亮，威尔。”

在威尔抽出纸巾想擦拭掉自己胸前的油渍时，汉尼拔伸手阻止了他，交给了威尔一个打出了三个鸡蛋的透明玻璃碗。

“威尔，请立马继续把这些鸡蛋搅和开，我急需用到这些蛋液。”把威尔刷好的蔬果片放进烤箱，汉尼拔催促着。

“怎么搅...”威尔突然噤声，他的脸彻底红起来，耳尖也泛红的程度。

“我想你已经猜到了，聪明的男孩。”汉尼拔笑盈盈地看着威尔的自觉。

“我不干。”威尔把手虚虚地挡在自己的阴茎前。

“那我想我们无法有个圣诞大餐了，失去了必备的鸡蛋液我无法做出美味的圣诞蛋挞。”汉尼拔假意也是认真地苦恼起来。

威尔的眼底带着羞愤，他的肩膀都开始泛出迷人的粉。

在围裙上擦了擦手，汉尼拔叹了口气走到威尔面前，他伸手捧住威尔发烫的脸颊：“我很抱歉。这的确太过分了。”

“帮我...”威尔小声地说着，紧接在汉尼拔道歉的话尾。

“威尔？”汉尼拔凑近了威尔，额头抵住额头。

“你要帮我，帮我...硬起来，我才能搅那些鸡蛋液。”威尔闭着眼轻颤着说出请求。

“你真好，威尔。你太好了。”汉尼拔抵在威尔的额头，眼神虚虚地看着威尔，他发出的笑声里有惊喜和魅惑人的沙哑。

威尔发现自己已经有勃起的现象。

臀部靠在厨台上，威尔的膝盖微曲发软地站着。他被自己的脸烫得头脑发热，微张着嘴辅助吐息，在他的身下，在他的两腿之间，跪着的是衣着整齐的汉尼拔。威尔迷糊起来，看着汉尼拔梳理得精致的脏金色脑袋移动在胯部前，当汉尼拔用自己高耸的颧骨贴在威尔的阴茎上然后上下轻轻蹭动时威尔差点滑落在地，太过了，而当汉尼拔从底往上慢慢含入威尔的阴茎时，威尔迅速勃起，大腿内侧痉挛起来。不带怜惜和尊重地，威尔揪乱了汉尼拔的后脑勺头发。

小小滑溜的水声在口腔的吮吸里冒出，浑身赤裸地，带着各种各样的调料和食品残渍，威尔挺动在汉尼拔的湿热口腔里。然而在威尔彻底迷失在快感里之前，汉尼拔吐出了嘴里的阴茎。

“不...汉尼拔，继续...别停。”威尔抓皱汉尼拔的肩头衬衫，呜呜地要求着口交服务。

“不是现在。”汉尼拔把威尔的手抓下来，包在手心里亲吻，然后他拿过鸡蛋液碗，让威尔拿好。

看着手里三个互相挤挨在一起的蛋黄，威尔委屈起来。

“你可以爬上厨台，不用跪在地板上。”汉尼拔提醒。

“...”把碗放在身后厨台上，威尔突然伸手抱住汉尼拔的腰然后双脚踩在了汉尼拔的鞋子上。

“这方面也请帮帮我，好莱科特医生。”威尔反过来笑盈盈地盯着汉尼拔看。

带着忍不住的笑，汉尼拔把手放在了威尔的屁股上，揩了一把油，然后给予威尔必要的支撑。威尔踩在汉尼拔的鞋子上，然后一只手撑在旁边厨台上，小腿使力一购，就像个树袋熊一样蹭上了汉尼拔的身体，完全挂在了上面。汉尼拔再次笑起来，使力托住威尔的臀部，然后稍微侧过身，让威尔可以顺利爬上厨台，威尔上到厨台后汉尼拔给了威尔的臀部一巴掌。

“啊！”威尔怒瞪了回去。

然后，像是舞女站在了自己的小圆台上一样，威尔开始了自己的完成任务的过程。他跪在厨台上，双膝分开，阴茎随着他的动作弹跳在空中，继续分开着大腿，直到他完全勃起的阴茎可以直直戳进碗里，像是搅拌器。在汉尼拔的注视下，威尔摇摆自己的腰肢，晃动着阴茎慢慢搅烂掉那些完全的蛋黄，然后带动它们打转在玻璃碗里。

蛋液是冷的，还具有粘稠的阻力，要搅起它们威尔就需要摇摆得更快，幅度更大。比起看着威尔摆动在阴茎上，或许这样甩着自己的阴茎搅和蛋液要来得更为刺激和性感。

食物与爱人与情色兼具，这一切发生在厨房的做饭情趣就是汉尼拔最为满意的快感乐园。

“我搅不起来。”威尔低头看着被搅得极为失败的浑浊蛋液，沮丧地说道。

“再努力一点，威尔，你做得够好了。”汉尼拔专注地欣赏着，把一切纳入复刻进自己的记忆宫殿里。

四肢撑在厨台上，下身要更低一点，威尔变着花样摇摆起自己的阴茎，努力打着碗里的蛋液，样子十足性感而可爱。等到威尔累到无法再甩动自己的阴茎时，汉尼拔就让威尔停下，他把蛋液从威尔的阴茎下拿开，看都不看就随手搁在了旁边。威尔累得直接躺倒在了厨台上，仿若他就是一个最新鲜完全的寿司刺身，浑身已经沾好了调料被放在了以厨台为摆盘的砧板上，等待被汉尼拔开口品尝。

汉尼拔捞过威尔的嘴部，然后弯腰亲吻了下去，他的手抚过威尔油腻的胸膛，一路下滑到沾满黄色蛋液的阴茎上，开始套弄起来。威尔在他嘴里虚弱呻吟。

“你应该去做饭了。”威尔嘟囔着。

“在这之前，我想我们可以先进食一些开胃菜。”汉尼拔调整着威尔的身体，使得威尔竖躺在厨台上，下半身垫在边缘。轻而易举地分开大腿，汉尼拔把黏在阴茎上的蛋液全都抹在了威尔的阴缝上，重点是那个绝妙的小小洞口。

蔬果片在烤箱里发出清甜的味道，在其他配料烹煮冒出暖气的厨房里，威尔全身酸痛地睁眼看着汉尼拔对着他解开自己的衬衫，对着他掏出那个凶猛苏醒过来的粗长阴茎。双腿勾上汉尼拔的精瘦腰腹，威尔听见汉尼拔的声音从半空降落下来，落在他身上引起难耐的瘙痒。

“准备好品尝圣诞大餐前的开胃菜了吗，威尔？”

“是的，请你喂我，喂饱我。”


End file.
